herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Redfield
Chris Redfield is one of the main protagontists of the Resident Evil series. He is a former member of the S.T.A.R.S. unit. He's now a member of the Northen American team BSAA (BIOTERRORISM SECURITY ASSESSMENT ALLIANCE), an anti-BioTerrorist group. A senior member of an elite security force in Racoon City, S.T.A.R.S. A member of Team 1, They are the pride of S.T.A.R.S. for their competence in shooting and close combat. He is also the older brother of Claire Redfield. He appears in the original Resident Evil, Resident Evil Code Veronica, Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil 6. His muscular size has changed throughout the series, starting out as a avarage sized person and ten years later, he is seen as a big brute. In Resident Evil 6, he becomes more of a tragic hero, as a result of losing his men to a villainess, whom he believes it's Ada Wong. He relentlessly pursues her to kill her. Personality Chris is close to his friends and family, specifically with his younger sister Claire and his partner Jill Valentine, whom he would both willingly give his life to protect. He also establishes bonds with the people he works with or their respect (Rebecca and Wesker for example) or admiration. He cares greatly for the life of innocents, something that caused him to argue with his superiors in the military. Chris has a long-standing friendship with Barry Burton, who was an old friend of Chris' family. Barry was the one who recruited him for the Special Tactics And Rescue Service after Chris left the Air Force and began drifting. Serving as Point Man in S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, Chris earned the trust of his comrades. In particular, Chris developed a close friendship with Jill Valentine, the only female member of S.T.A.R.S. at the time. Forest Speyer, the sharpshooter of the Bravo Team, was once a great friend (and rival) of Chris, until the Mansion Incident, where Forest was brutally killed and turned into a zombie. After the Mansion Incident, Chris became obsessed with the Umbrella Corporation, seeking information to bring the company down and avenge the deaths of his friends. Later, Chris and Jill formed a deadly alliance to fight Umbrella together, the BSAA Formerly, during his activity in S.T.A.R.S., Chris exhibited a great respect for the team's leader, Albert Wesker, who also considered Chris as his best team member. However, since Chris ruined, or at least delayed Wesker's plans at the mansion, a powerful grudge formed between them. Their confrontations thereafter were always intense and violent. However, during the Il Veltro incident, Chris was shown as a generic typical "soldier", focusing only on the mission and ignoring all of Jessica, his partner's advances. When asked by her whether he trusted her or not, he remarked "Trust is measured by actions not words" which Jessica replies "That's so like you Chris. It's always about the job, isn't it?" He also has a level of professionalism; he never once berated Jessica for her flirting and just focused on the mission. However, when Jill was in danger, he quickly switched focus completely onto rescuing her. During a BSAA mission to capture Oswell E. Spencer, Jill sacrificed herself to save Chris from Wesker, while he could do nothing to protect Jill. Jill's perceived death was a very serious blow to Chris personally. Ever since that encounter, he became distant and cold-hearted. It also psychologically scarred him such as when Wesker opened the bomber door and Sheva was almost pulled out to her death, he had a flashback to Jill's death and how he was unable to do anything and almost didn't grab Sheva's hand to save her. In RE5 proper, Chris is initially shows a cold acceptance towards most of the grisly circumstances presented in the mission and shows little concern for its location or who he'll be working with. Immediately after meeting Sheva, she asks him if he'd "rather be in America than in a place like this". Chris dismisses the notion, noting that America "has its own dark side". She notes his lack of patriotism, and Chris merely states that he's a realist, noting that America is "a capitalist society" and that "not everyone is cut out for that kind of pressure". He considers that there are opportunities to be had, but as far as he sees it, "at a price". "If you gain, someone else loses," He concludes. When Sheva says that he doesn't sound like any American that she's ever met, he points out that the great thing about Americans is that "we're all different". Following the battle with the first Uroboros B.O.W. he and Sheva encountered, Chris comments that if they had arrived sooner to assist DeChant and the rest of Delta Team, they would most likely be dead as well. A substantial part of his driving force during this time is seeking out Jill after he receives intel. That she may still be alive. Sheva has doubts about his "personal stake" in the mission, but later appreciates how much he cares for his old partner. With this, Sheva developed a close bond to Chris, decided to stay fighting alongside him in order to help him save Jill and take down Wesker. History Early life/career At the age of 17 years old, Redfield joined the U.S. Air Force, serving as a Pilot and Marksman. He soon retired from the Air Force at around the age of 23-24 years old. After leaving, Chris was suggested by an old comrade, Barry Burton, to try out the new S.T.A.R.S. force. Being immediantly accepted, Chris joined S.T.A.R.S. and was recruited into Alpha Team under the leadership of Captain Albert Wesker. Mansion Incident On July 24th 1998, Alpha Team were sent to the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City to investigate the sudden disappearence of Bravo Team. The team landed on the mountain via helicopter but the operatives were attacked by a pack of infected Dogs. Wesker ordered Chris and the others to evacuate into the nearby Mansion. Chris investigated the Mansion but found himself in search for life, combating Zombies and other numerous infected creatures, and then ran into two surviving members of Bravo Team: Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. Chris eventually finds a wounded Enrico Marini, leader for Bravo Team, who informs him that there's a traitor but is shot dead before he could say anything. He soon goes into an Underground Laboratory where he discovers Wesker is the traitor among the group. Wesker planned to unleash the Tyrant upon the survivors but was killed by his creation, Chris and the others managed to defeat the Tyrant with a Rocket Launcher and then escaped the Mansion via Helicopter. Rockfort Island and Antarctica While in Europe investigating Umbrella's activities, his owned activities made him a wanted target for the organization. Leon S. Kennedy eventually found Chris and tells him to help Claire Redfield at Rockfort Island. Chris infiltrates the Island and met it's head of security, Rodrigu Juan Raval, who also helped Claire but he was then attacked and swallowed by a Gulp Worm. Chris killed it and then thanked the dying Raval for telling him her whereabouts. While searching the Island, he encountered his former Captain, Albert Wesker, who mysteriously survived and wants revenge on Chris for ruining his plans. Wesker easily overpowered his enemy with his new supernatural abilities and then informed him that Claire is within an Antartic Base, one of the Umbrella's secret facilities. At the area, Chris found her but soon left to rescue her friend: Steve Burnside. Chris soon found Alexia Ashford and Wesker fight, Wesker fled from the battle and then Redfield defeated her. After Steve's death, Chris activated the self-destruction system of base and met his sister again. Chris ordered her to wait at the Harrier Jet while he dealt with Alexia once again, but this time he managed to finish her off. Chris then encountered Wesker, who beaten Chris with his new abilities. Chris then shot down a pile of bars which caused the two to seperate, Wesker then said he'll kill him next time they meet. Chris then escapes from the base with Claire and manages to reunite with Jill Valentine, who escaped from Raccoon City with Barry Burton. The two soon joined Anti-Umbrella and became partners. Umbrella's End Five years later, in 2003, Chris and Jill now focused their lives on exposing and eliminating the Umbrella Corporation. The two were deployed at a Russian Umbrella Facility, believing it housed a new B.O.W. They carried out a full-scale assault on the facility, destroying any of Umbrella's old Bio-Weapons encountered, and skillfully avoiding traps. Eventually they encountered a new Tyrant, codenamed T-A.L.O.S. by Sergei Vladimir who revealed to be it's creator, and then released the creature upon them. Having no choice but to fight, Chris and Jill were successful in defeating the Tyrant, finally ending Umbrella once and for all. After escaping the facility, the two lamented that Wesker was still out there. Unaware of this, Wesker infiltrated the facility at the same time and killed Sergei Vladimir. II Veltro and the BSAA Spencer Estate Investigation During 2006, Chris and Jill recieved a tip off from a reliable source detailing that Ozwell Edward Spencer, the old President of Umbrella, of his location with the objectives to raid his hideout and apprehend him for interrogation. Shortly after entering Spencer's fortress, they discovered corpses of Spencer's bodyguards. Both of them had to survive and endure numerous puzzles and traps built within the estate, while fighting off the multiple mutant guardians which relentlessly pursued them throughout their missions. While proceeding through the Mansion's gardens, they fell on the old bridge and landed in the sewers below. From there, Chris and Jill were forced to use multiple cranks to kill the infected monsters and then used a gate to make their escape from the sewers. The pair picked up two handguns from the brutally murdered bodyguards and then proceeded into Spencer's Office where they found Albert Wesker standing beside the killed Umbrella President. The two went through a long fight against him with his supernatural abilities, but were almost killed. Wesker then prepared to finish off Chris but Jill rescued her partner and sacrificed herself and Wesker by jumping through a window. Chris was saddened and couldn't do anything but watch. The BSAA conducted a three month search for Jill's body, with no success. As a result, Jill was officially declared dead in the line of duty. For the next 3 years, Chris had refused that she died, and put himself into every mission available, with the hope of finding some kind of lead to Jill's whereabouts. Project X Zone Chris makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character who is partnered up with Jill. Crosspedia Entry A member of the anti-bioterrorism organization "B.S.A.A." Formerly a member of the elite special forces division of the Raccoon City Police Department, S.T.A.R.S. After leaving that post, he continued his pursuit of the pharmaceutical company "Umbrella," the ones responsible for the development of viral weapons. In his career as a B.S.A.A. Agent he also became involved in the Queen Zenobia cruise ship incident, during which he and Jill succeeded in bringing an end to the organization called Veltro and those behind them. Tough and resilient, Chris has made it through many seemingly impossible missions, aided by his unfaltering mental strength and keen powers of observation. Not only is he capable with a variety of weapons, he is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Gallery Chris.jpg|Chris in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 File:CCV.jpg|Chris in CODE: Veronica File:UCC.jpeg|Chris Redfield in Umbrella Chronicles File:Lost_in_Nightmares_Chris_R.png|Chris Redfield in his old BSAA uniform during his mission at the Spencer Estate chrisredfield-projectxzone.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance RE1_Chris_Art.png re5-chris-redfield.jpg re5-chris-redfield-back.jpg Reafterlifeimage6.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Leaders Category:Master Combatants Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Serious Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Capcom vs SNK Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Cops Category:Successful Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Male Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Damsels Category:Independent Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Multiple Saver Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Military Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bombers Category:Siblings Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good